As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional motor structure includes a rotor 10 having a spindle 11 fixedly and centrally disposed therein, a base 20 having a shaft tube 21 centrally disposed therein, a bearing 22 disposed in the shaft tube 21, such that the spindle 11 of the rotor 10 can penetrate through the bore of the bearing 22 and is supported by the bearing 22 to rotate therein, and a stator set 30 fixedly sleeved around the periphery of the shaft tube 21 and having a circuit board 32 disposed between the bottom part of the stator set 30 and the base 20 by means of a plurality of foot pins 31.
The circuit board 32 of the aforementioned conventional motor structure is fixed by the plural protruded foot pins 31 that are fixed on the bottom part of the stator set 30, and the stator set 30 is fixedly sleeved around the periphery of the shaft tube 21 so as to attain the positioning purpose. As a result, an inner hole 33 of the circuit board 32 is not intended to be in contact with the shaft tube 21.
Whereas, when motor structure consistently heads for the slim and miniaturized design, the stator set must be simplified to a coil fixed on a circuit board while the circuit board loses the target for positioning and fixing itself.
As a consequence, to completely tackle the issue intrinsic to the above-mentioned conventional structure, a fixing structure of circuit board with a brand new idea must be aggressively conceived and developed such that the circuit board of the micro board can be promptly, conveniently and correctly positioned to prevent the occurrence of starting difficulty.